User talk:Athrun Feya/Archive 1
boo :x to you to - get off and do some work :P :You knew it was me Andy 13:31, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :: Doesn't know me. I don't think. Andy 11:12, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Blast from the past continued Ya, it's me! (See your official wiki talk page) xD. So what you been upto since the good old AB days? Selket Shadowdancer 13:56, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Comments Don't remove them, from anywhere. Admin Noticeboard Included. ~~ 19:27, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Didn't delete thank you. I started writing the comment before that change was even made. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''talk''| ) 19:33, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I think it was just a mistake, rather than a removal. No biggy. :) Selket Shadowdancer 19:28, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Heya I guess we kinda got started off on the wrong foot eh? ;p Anyway if you want, I'm always game to talk builds for the toons in Deep or wherever ;), IGN Moloch Vein Sig Must refer to your username. ~~ 10:21, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :It does. (On further inspection though its under a link for "policy guidelines that are more advisory in nature than policies" is that wrongly placed or am i actually under no jurisdiction to change it?). [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''athrun''| ) 13:07, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Urgoz's Cryway Hey. I have made major revamp of that build based on what you have in your namespace. Call it copy paste if you want, but I have changed some skilled I doubted and those I didnt understand, if you can, come check. Tanks. --Anonimous. 16:19, 27 November 2008 (EST) :To be fair, it was only ever created to be a rough guide to friends who wanted to play cryway in Urgoz. Some of the skills are now outdated (UA has been change back since) and some were never that well thought through. Copy with care. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''athrun''| ) 20:56, 29 November 2008 (EST) Build:Me/E PvE Shared Burden I'm undoing your edits because Resses are useful for H/H or PUG's. And not every bar needs "BUH!" --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :You're dealing with armor ignoring damage and a way to improve a build is to improve the damage dealt from those few spells. Ressurection signet is not needed in every fucking PvE bar stop being bad at pve. Athrun Feya 12:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's not needed for every bar, but most bars should have it for general PvE. For a structured team or specific area, yes it should be removed. Otherwise, for GENERAL PvE, it should stay (since any jackass can remove it if they stack there heroes with it or w/e). I'll let your edits stick because Resses are atleast a fill in optional. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Res Sig is good for terrible PuGs/H&H. For organised groups, bring utilities in place of resses if you so wish. Leave the slot open for free choice.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Res Sig is pretty much just a user preference TBH. No one is confined to sticking to a bar from PvX, they can change it in their own personal situation. I would leave it in mainbars but most any person knows they can take it out depending on the situation. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::What exactly is "general pve" referring too. People don't pug things anymore and they havn't in a while, they take heroes and henchmen. Most, if not all, henchmen already have res sig and it's a better idea to put it on a hero as they rarely know how to use 8 skills effectively. Don't waste a human players slot AND a pve skill slot on something heroes actually know how to use. Things like this are why the pve section is so bad Athrun Feya 12:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::General PvE most of the time is H/H. I guess now I can agree with your point on Res Sig, but I'm just saying that most people know to take it out if they don't need it. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The whole build isn't so good anyway. You should be bringing an elite that actually helps clear mobs fast, as opposed to slowing them down.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :stfu GoD --Anonimous. D: 12:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::lol@u. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Slowing them down is fine, keeps them balled (yaya, armor ignoring aoe time). Generally slowing things attack speed down is bad (due to ss/vor), but spikes here dont really rely on something attacking constantly.Athrun Feya 14:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Deep freeze is still better tbh.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 14:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah, lol. Posted build on the talk page Athrun Feya 14:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Instead of SoI, I believe Ineptitude would be an interesting elite. I could be wrong of course.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 14:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, i just like the look of SoI, DF and Ausp. Nice energy management and damage you wouldnt have otherwise Athrun Feya 15:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, you mainly use deep freeze for the snare as opposed to the damage, and using SoI simply for DF and AI seems a bit of a waste. Still, it is a matter of preference, I guess.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 15:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thats 3 skills - now you can fill your bar up with whatever is useful from whatever attribute - empathy, clumsiness, mimicry for the majority of elites, IP, shivers etc etc. Andy 17:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Srsly ohlolohai--Handy 15:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hey there your dream come true I still have to fix usages, variants ect. but at least mainbar is fixed. I dont know about Technobable though and I feel like complete idiot asking this but SS goes off before spell/skill is finished casting? Otherwise technobable is counter-productive in most cases. --Anonimous. D: 21:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :After, I'm pretty sure. I like technobabble, because I tend to take a barrager hero, so some nice interrupts there. Tend so SS on melee/rangers, so counterproductivity isnt usually too bad Athrun Feya 22:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Build talk:Me/E PvE Energy Surge Mesmer you like mesmers you will like talking there I fixed it up but have two build that can be potentially mainbar'd say wich one you like better :p --Anonimous. D: 12:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Don't vandalize, thanks. -- Armond Warblade 06:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :That isn't valdalising. That team build is commonly known as Poroway, as it uses a joke name for the Paragon required for some of the tactics -Porogon. As per naming policy, we didn't rename or re-submit the build. I'm sure you can see round this mis-understanding, and please stop accusing people of vandalism and reverting changes you know nothing about. Andy 12:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::^ so keeping it as it was intended to be Athrun Feya 14:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) My name Is not Reino. D: Ironboot 15:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You lie :(. Andy 15:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Of course it is Reino :D Athrun Feya 20:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hello I remember stating that mend ailment should be used for heroes, but apparently it wasn't changed to reflect that. It's fixed though.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, dismiss to mend makes that much difference? I've not tested it but can see theres 2 sec different in recharge time for a start - do heroes only really cast Mend with stacked conds? Athrun Feya 09:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::For one, I do notice they use it less often(partly due to its recharge), and they do use it on people with stacked conditions, which helps. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 11:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Looky, its the HoTP guy ^^. Andy 11:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha, nice. Essay nao lau, essay lau, essay lau [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not a guy >:( -FlameseekerMage 13:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Pardon me But who the hell are you?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :ym [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::It seems obvious really but you should realise that there are other active contributors in this wiki, still contributing decent builds, outside the circlejerk. I suppose you would know these things had you even recently ventured off the circlejerks userpages... [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I've noticed this quite a bit, but I don't understand why you post twice in a row...---- The Liger speak to me 16:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Because like there ^ i've thought of something later on [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::That still doesn't answer my question to be honest. I'm aware there are "other users" but I dont give a damn about them, I'm asking you; Who the hell are you?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::How would you like me to define who I am then? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 19:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Start with your life story and go on from there.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Laura is 20 year old euro who apparently lives in Finland. She currently studies engineering at Oxford, and is screwing Jussi, who you do not know. Laura got into gaming with the Final Fantasy series, and still plays a few RPGs. She listens to strange music, and had a phase in which she was a suicidal poet. Note:This is quite possibly extremely outdated. Life 03:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Really? What kind of engineering, and why at oxford?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, thanks Life - hawt copying from alliance forum there :D. Well he was right I'm at oxford doing engineering science (general course atm - specialise later). Why oxford? Well why not, if you can get in. I don't live in finland though, my boyfriend is finnish so spend some time there. Errrrr hawt music that Life mentioned - account was made 5 years ago apparently when I was going through an emo stage. Wat. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This emo stage began many years ago, and continues to this day - especially after long times away from finland and when returning home from oxford. (And when we do doa). Andy 15:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Just around teh same time every month tbh [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 15:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) SoO Sinway Put it on pvx pl0x--Gl0ry Check out my Sandbox 16:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :7 of this OwNT4Y/8ZC3hHRnx6jU8eILimEA, 1 of these Owlj4NfsJT8I6M5ikixk0bNQ4O - busy busy with new laptop so cant put it up atm [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thankies, will be trying this out with my guild.--Gl0ry Check out my Sandbox 17:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A request you're an active PvEer, and you (seem to) play a lot of the elite areas often. As such could I request you help out on the guides for said areas? This is what I have for Urgoz (so far) if you want to have a look at what I had in mind. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I started having a look at that earlier. Looks like like you're making a better quality, more updated version of guides currently on Wiki, (e.g. Urgoz's Warren) which is a good thing. I'd suggest padding out everything with screens or maps, etc - they can turn a dry, continuous prose into something people are more willing to read and understand. I'll take some next time I'm there. There needs to somehow be a distinction between what is strickly required (literally what needs to be killed to continue) and what comments are more advisory in nature - enough times I've seen people claim they NEED to do something which was originally guided by misinformation. Possibly make a clear section of skills required to complete the mission and skills which would be helpful, so that people can make their own builds if they choose to do so. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::If someone who's going through Urgoz happens to feel like mapping the Thorn spawns, that'd be pretty great. I'll work out what I can with the DoA and dungeons guides. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) MSN/AIM if you have it, dannyderanged@hotmail.com or dannyderanged. i'm generally always logged in at work and i just had something brief i wanted to talk about. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :kk, added o.- [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) OMG I believe it is your birthday, for i am a stalker. If this is indeed the case. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY Life 03:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :D: Happy B-Day Woh i didn't forgot thanks to Life Fox007 11:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Old Lau is old. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 20:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Happy b-day! --Anonimous. D: 20:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::very late, but we have the same birthday :< -- 01:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I am going to steal your userpage. 21:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Hope you like pink! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's Rosybrown. GAWD. Life 21:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wow.. I wanna steal it too... And make it... Orange... Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Congratz on BM Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :ZOMG LAU MCBM. Life 23:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Please remember to add your contact information here. Oh, and congrats and whatnot. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Grats. Drahgal Meir 23:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Gz. Selket Shadowdancer 00:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Grats. :) --Carnivorous Cupcake 01:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Do we start kissing your ass now or later? Congrats--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 01:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Now. ON YOUR KNEES XTREME. Life 02:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah gogo make the missing dungeon running builds, so I don't have to. A lot are on guru, they just need transferring to pvx and testing [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) do i get tits now for nominating you? ···User_talk:Daññy 06:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :lawl [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Grats Athrun =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Gzcaaake. Andy 23:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Danny you can have mine, they've been handled pretty roughly though. Gz Lau. + ℓγssάή 18:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) SoO Sinway Want to play with guildies? + ℓγssάή 18:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :According to Jussi they wouldnt want me there anyway [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 18:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::How mean. + ℓγssάή 18:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) This wasn't me Just so you know. 18:51, 30 July 2009 :Fair enough, I was just judging by other edits of the IP. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 19:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) omg I'm in a FoWSC team with Super Igor. Fuck yeah. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 10:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :fapworthy. play fowsc with me later? I will play Healer MoP or MT + ℓγssάή 19:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Wtf Who the hell was that a pic of? Life Guardian 23:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Ex ex guild leader. Facebook is a terrible thing. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 23:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Lmao, shes awesome tbh. Andy 23:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::At least it cant reproduce [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 00:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :LET'S GO WHALE-WATCHING :Not even the drunk goggles will help this animated pile of lard get laid. (now you don't have to see it everytime you go to your user page.) ···User_talk:Daññy 02:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::<3 thanks [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 08:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::yah all the hot chicks are playing WOW.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, all the hot chicks are busy doing things that aren't on a computer, believe it or not. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Indeed, PCs only exist to check facebook. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also programming. We all know Lau is hideous and she just steals pictures from her friends facebooks. <3 Are you still in that shit guild with me? ···User_talk:Daññy 15:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah you thought the whale was bad.. rawr rawr. And yes I am. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You dwarf Abrahms tanks and have a 5 o' clock shadow. that's what i hear. ;o remind me to give you officer later so you can do wotev you want with it while you stick around. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I THINK YOU SHOULD GVG IN IT AND GET ME --Crow 17:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, Lau on bitchrole [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::All I can do is Frontline or Flag. I can't backline without Channeling and I haven't Dom'd in forever. :< But also gw < rl so I won't be on much. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Just realised You are a BM. Gz.-- $ɧor₮ talk 18:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Glint Do you have a good build to defeat Glint? Discordway has let me down.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :You gotta be joking, you can't defeat Glint?-- $ɧor₮ talk 21:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::You know I am bad so are you shocked? I don't have the time to keep trying over and over.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't know you were THAT bad, this is in HM I trust? Please say it is.-- $ɧor₮ talk 21:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Want me to list what works, or what doesn't? (the latter might be quicker....) [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just the quickest that dosen't have Nightfall...yes in HM--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::No NF? Oh wow. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bring stance removal for Jagged Crystal Skin and an interrupt or two for Crystal Hibernation and you should be fine. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::YMLAD fails....my char is a monk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Crystal Hibernation is the issue--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Put Leech Signet + Cry of Frustration on a hero and micro them. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 22:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::flag all ur guys away so there wand attack dont heal him and have them come back when it ends, you will eventually wither her down, i was using sabway so i had prot spirit to tank on my warrior. otherwise pre-plan and bring an interrupt >.>--Relyk 22:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I did that mission so long ago I dont even remember whats it about... ¬__¬ --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::@ Relyk I tired to run away and come back but the +7 health reg gets Glint back. You can't seem to decided on Glint's gender...wouldn't you think it is a girl due to the fact that you are taking one of her eggs? As for the mission I never tried to kill Glint until the reward came up recently for me--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::yeah you have to keep trying until you get her down to the 25% mark, where she stops using it, easier with deep wound. wild blow, interrupts, and pain inverter make her easy though--Relyk 00:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Fuck i feel like I am doing something seriously wrong cause I have tried that. PI, Finish him, no interrupts yet. I am sure if I get an int it will be fine. Just hate doing over again.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh and thanks--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Game_updates/20090806 Proof ANet doesn't give a fuck about PvE. It's officially a joke. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Lawl, good thing I'm away for 2 weeks to avoid the flurry of shitty beastmaster PvE builds and suicidal-discordway. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::"Pets in PvE take 33% less damage and deal 33% more damage in combat." LOL--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::But they're still bad, wow. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 23:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So you wouldn't take a BP hero?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Not really. But in the rare event I do take a barrage hero to distribute some Splinter Weapon I now may take a pet for lack of other skills which heroes spamming instead of spamming barrage. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 23:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::pets on heroes is stupid. pets on players is broken. that's really all there is. so basically, this means rangers have something to do that isn't splinter barrage, finally. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I <3 pets. ^^ They can soak so much aggro from your party and now they also deal massive damage and cant die! :D --Carnivorous Cupcake 16:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) i have decided i want to do poroway or otherwise manly spike with my warrior. the others seem menacing, while you are nice. seeing that my guild is dead, i would request your help in participating in these.--Relyk 10:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Lau is in Sweden without access to GW for 2 weeks. :( Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 11:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::ik, that's how much i dont like asking people for stuff :/--Relyk 12:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::If you're doing Bogroots-Poro-ManlySpike (and need a para) then count me in? :D --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I'm in Sweden at the moment, just arrived in a house next to another house in the middle of a forest. Luckily for me the house next door has an unsecured wireless network <3 And yeah, I'll invite people when I'm on, usually need extra people for FoW or Bogroots at strange times in the morning . [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Just wondering What PvE points do you disagree with me on besides 2-man UW? Not trying to be an asshole or anything, i'm just curious.--TahiriVeila 12:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Here's two instances I remember: [[Build_talk:Team_-_SoO_Sinway#A.2FN|barbs is still useless]] and less blue bar, more res. A lot of your judgments sway towards the logical best choice when crafting a build with no knowledge of significant area effects/foes of the place where it will be used. Blind and City Environment effect for the two cases above support my view. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :asshole. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I cahnged both of those based on my experience playing what my guild ran. We ran with an A/N because it sped up killing fendi and you could just switch back to a staff when rangers popper. IIRC it was already in the notes for the build to switch to a zealous weapon and wand spirit for energy before the A/N was added. Ass far as the mimicry, in my experience it works better unless you're a very experienced team. In particular it is VERY useful to have an extra copy of UA in the 2nd + 3rd rooms in foundry where bad spawns can very often cause a party wipe. In city you have necrosis for cheaply farming wall and you can use auspicious on archane echo/mimicry. You don't really need ether nightmare. I was going from my experience and what was logically best, not just one or the other--TahiriVeila 16:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ether Nightmare never hurt, but Ether Sig is highly unnecessary unless your Mesmer is a shitter. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It really isn't for City. Auspicious with 15e max spells is far from enough when you have all the shitters on the wall to kill with necrosis at 7e/cast. Foundry r2 is not a problem as long as the Anur Ki is killed (the rest can be Slivered by the perma who then scrolls everyone up) and foundry r3 shouldn't gives you problems in the first place. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::(actually, the perma should be able to handle the anur ki, too, unless he's just damn unlucky.) ···User_talk:Daññy 17:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not if people have killed other things first which you will need vs Healer's Boon+Healing Touch. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Build:Team - 600/Smite Raven's Point Another one to cross of your list. + ℓγssάή 17:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :vote on it, it needs one moar D: + ℓγssάή 17:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Since you seem to be the PvE girl I was wondering if you knew what the fastest way to farm EoTN reputation points is. I created this which can generate 9000 points/hour and which may be a really old idea that I never knew about. Or if you know any missions that can be done faster, I would love to know. Thx in advance. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't do golem, do nornbear. It's much, much, much faster for speedbooks. Also you can perma against the great destroyer, just bring three discord heroes, PI, and YLAD to get his heal skill--TahiriVeila 16:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is hard to judge really, the optimum way depends on how good a player you are and how fast you take on each individual one, so to an extent, there is no true optimum. In general the 4 shortest missions are against, nornbaer, atfh, golem, which this thread claims is the optimum. Many people drop the latter since it is more difficult than the other two (and the only one of the four that can't easily be run by a perma!). [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Btw Ress, there's a better way to do GOLEM than use a perma on one side. Take your generic h/h and instead of running around the circle thing, go out to the left a bit more. If you do this, and then go across the vine bridge thing, the destroyers won't start coming for the kilns. Kill all the destroyers and then go back and trigger the kilns to heat up. Keep your heroes flagged at the top of the hill. Then just kill shit and you're done. Life Guardian 20:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That takes longer... --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I have a real question Who are you? lol I've never seen you around, just removing votes. ~ Big sysop 16:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :srs pro pvezer. plus tits. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty much. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::The "plus tits" could probably be said of most of the male GW players. 16:55, 24 August 2009 :::This is a she? +respect.. nowait. --'-Chaos-' 16:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::"Hey, I'm Laura, a 20 year old student from euroland." Sometimes userpages have actual information about users. Go figure. 17:00, 24 August 2009 :::::Well, since my question has been answered, I'm banning everyone on this topic. Good day. ~ Big sysop 17:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Kinda funny, I've already given up on those. Athrun Feya is a girlish name tho :o --'-Chaos-' 18:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its not girlish, its based on a "man". [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::From an extremely female-targetted anime yeah. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Female-targetted anime? *tear* QQ gundams badass... even though they do have the occational sappy moment... but... not girly. :[ idr gundam wing being girly. although i was like 8.. now watching gundam 00 on syfy, does have the "omg just have a badass fight scene and stop with the love" moments though...Akio_Katsuragi 20:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Some of the gundam series aren't that girly, although Seed is worse than Wing. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Seed did seem pretty girly... still watched any i've seen on tv though lol. was first anime show i ever saw. and i've always liked it lol. back when toonami came on every day after i got outta school. gundam... sailor moon >.>... dragonball z... sigh. the 90's. XD lol. now i just have adult swim and syfy for anime. but w/e. everytime i've seen your name on here i think.. gundam.. lol Akio_Katsuragi 21:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) facking finnish keyboard, took me 10minutes to work out how to make ~ [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Why didn't you just ask? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Poro ate too much pizza and is napping [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Epäonnistuuko pahastikkin? Tbh, I think it took 10 mins for me too. --'-Chaos-' 16:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::meh, ugly keyboard layout is ugly. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but mostly very convenient. Then again, the buttons could be mostly anywhere and it'd all seem fine with little practice. German keyboards are already inconvenient. --'-Chaos-' 18:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::German doesn't look too bad, Frenchie looks worst - but can say that about most things french. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Some german keyboards change the location of Y and Z, which is horrible and infernal. --'-Chaos-' 18:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sabway Physical Hero You seem to know your PvE stuff, so I thought I'd ask here. I play the SS Necro in my Sabway team, so that leaves a hero spot open for a physical. But I'm not entirely sure on what to take, Earth Shaker/Hundred Blades seems a good option, but would a Critscythe Hero work? Thanks in advance.-- $ɧor₮ talk 09:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Why not just run a Discord team if you're a player Necromancer? Devika 10:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because I don't want to?-- $ɧor₮ talk 10:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::I did most of HM as SS with sabwayish heroes (albeit quite a while ago now). I probably wouldn't recommend taking a physical hero at all. Instead, I sometimes used to take a signet mes (gives you interrupts and hex removal which sabway lacks) or a barrager (which i coupled with highly specced splinter on the resto nec and technobabble on my ss for mass interruption) - these have been superseeded by RoJ and barrage-pet-command builds. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::What I do on Chaos is bring Spoil Victor & stuff. You could also run Gwen with Tease, Cry of Frustration, Power Drain, PwK, etc. --'-Chaos-' 13:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If you're running barbs+MoP, I would recommend a HB Sword Warr w/Sand Shards and other earth prayers shit. It's just fun to watch MoP go pewpew every half second. Oh, and if you take splinter too, then it's just overkill. 15:36, 31 August 2009 Thanks guys. I'll try out Barrage, HB and Gwen.-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Never run a hero/hench melee. Theyre sooo bad. Life Guardian 20:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::^ it's true. But if you do....use my idea :D 20:38, 31 August 2009 hey want to take my war through EotN quickly so I can get BUH and raptor farm my asuran rank for armor? <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 20:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't get warrior asuran armor. It's so bad (I have it). It doesn't dye for shit and it looks blurred even on max graphics. 20:40, 31 August 2009 ::eh. what asuran should i get then? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Necro, Rit (if you have a female rit), Mesmer isn't terrible, and some people like the Para one but I think it's meh. Just trust me on the warr one. For male and female chars, it's just garbage. 20:50, 31 August 2009 ::::Maybe i'll do rit then. I haven't played her in a while but raptor farming is super easy on them. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 20:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Only female armor worth having is vabbian--TahiriVeila 20:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ascalon. <3 Also Silver Eagle just because you can't get it on any other classes. Also Elite Glad. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I love my silver eagle, but I only liked it black or black+red...so that sucked (since I'm a broke-ass GW players). All I have on my warr atm is Asuran and Silver. I had Obsid back on my old account and I've thought about getting it again....but I just hate how it looks now. Holy shit....I just realized that I have no Obsid armor on my account....wow, I fucking suck now. 21:03, 31 August 2009 ::::::::I don't have obsidian armor yet, either. ;o But that's because most people who don't play way too fucking much don't. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 21:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :mmm could do [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::<3 ···User_talk:Daññy 21:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Userpage template I liked your userpage template layout so I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind. :) Devika 15:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :So has Lyssan, noone kept the hawt colours though. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Not my colour sorry. Saying that neither is black, lol. :) Devika 03:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Rt/R_Splinter_Barrage your vote is off a bit...re-consider. Ranger is better primary for e-management and spamming skills.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, no. Rit has been used in preference to ranger in team builds for ages [1] and [2]. See the build talk page for more detail. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::look at meta more xtreme--Relyk 19:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::My bad--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mind... If i steal your user page code? ^^ I'll give you credit don't worry :P [[user:FireStarter보|'.'''Fire]]//Starter보 18:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sure :p \o/ 4 userpages using my template nao. [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::My page template is the best, tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::That link is quite good too. A few of the emails are just a bit dumb but others are pretty entertaining. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::/wub, ty...and onoes! I switched something and it made the box with the pic & explanation of my cup combine with the places I contrib'd to...How does I separate them? 0_o .'''Fire//Starter보 19:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you want the picture in a box going across the width, with two smaller ones underneath? [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, the way you put it is fine,,,ty for help ^___^ .Fire//Starter보 20:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC)